narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Uchiha
Jun Uchiha is a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Rei Kirāhebi, Jun starts developing his skills. Jun saves the village many times and, after the war, they make him the hokage. Background Jun is the second and youngest son of Hikari and Armon Uchiha; they named him after Jun Sarutobi in the hopes that he would someday be just as strong of a shinobi. Jun grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Kenta, a natural prodigy who many in the Uchiha clan and the village would constantly compare Jun and any of his accomplishments to. Jun himself adored Kenta, never passing up an opportunity to spend time with him. Although Kenta welcomed his company, letting Jun watch him train and taking him on adventures into the forests, Kenta in return rarely helped Jun himself become a better shinobi; when asked, he would often instead poke Jun's forehead and promise to do so some other time. Jun found this annoying, but didn't allow it to blemish his high opinion of his brother. On entering the Konoha Ninja Academy, Jun proved to be the standout of his class, consistently getting top grades. However, he could never meet the same milestones Kenta had set, resulting in their father paying Jun little attention. Aware of this neglect, Kenta, despite being increasingly busy, tried to stand in for their father by giving Jun the recognition he craved, at times even blackmailing Armon to spend time with Jun. As time went on, Kenta started becoming distant with and cold towards their family, culminating in a falling out with much of the Uchiha clan on their suspicion that he'd killed his best friend, Honey Uchiha. Jun did not understand the reason for this, but he didn't mind the side-effect: his father began taking an interest in his development. Armon taught Jun how to perform the Great Fireball Technique, which he mastered in a week. Armon stated his pride in Jun for this accomplishment, but at the same time encouraged him not to follow in Kenta's footsteps. Personality Happy....... he’s just always happy....... yeeeeaaaah....... XD. Appearance He has black eyes and spiky black hair. Jun's hair has hung over his face as bangs since after the Chūnin Exams, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face; by adulthood, his hair completely covers the left side of his face. He is considered handsome by most girls near his age. Jun's typical clothing has changed a number of times throughout his life, but the Uchiha clan's crest is usually present somewhere on his clothing, such as the back or his shirt collar. For most of Part I, he wears a dark blue shirt under a black flanel, white shirt pants and navy blue footwear. During the Chūnin Exams' finals he wears a black, one-pieced version of this usual attire with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. He wears a blue-clothed forehead protector with both of these outfits, but starts wearing it less and less after being hospitalised. In Part II, Jun wore a black tank-top, Red pants and navy blue footwear. Abilities Part I (Coming soon) Interlude Part II Blank Period New Era Creation & Conception Trivia Quotes Susanoo Category:DRAFT